U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,848, issued Oct. 1, 1985 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes a tilt-adjustable automotive steering column including a stationary mast, a tilt-housing pivotable up and down relative to the mast about a transverse axis thereof, a steering wheel rotatably supported on the tilt-housing, and a manually actuated tilt-latch between the mast and the tilt-housing. A tilt-adjustable steering column according to this invention includes the apparatus such as described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,848 and, in addition, a simple and economical position indicating apparatus for indicating the vertical position of the steering wheel so that a driver may quickly readjust the steering wheel to a previously determined, personally comfortable position.